


Do You Wanna Ride?

by cyndario



Series: Talibah Cadash | good kid, m.A.A.d City [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: He doesn't think she understands just what he means when he asks her. He intends to show her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1/9/18 - Updated to reflect the negotiation that (in my head) happened off screen before the events of 'Poetic Justice' along with some tiny modifications. Hopefully this aids in the flow of the series.

The courier had delivered a letter at first light, before the Chantry bell alerted the majority of Skyhold to the beginning of the new day. The seal upon the letter was the initial of her house, the large glob of wax barely keeping the pages together. She had delayed reading it, distracting herself with pointless meetings until the late afternoon. But now—on the rare occasion that the rest of the day was hers as she saw fit--she could no longer ignore it. 

 

Talibah shakily opened the letter as she made her way to her chambers, the dread of seeing her mother's flowy script in blood red ink across the page chilling her to the bone. News from back home always put her more on edge than necessary what with the scheming from warring families. She could only hope her mother was letting her know that they were all safe—but that wouldn’t have required such a heavy missive to be sent her way. Groaning, she folded the letter and bounded up the stairs. She needed her pipe and a seat before she even  _ attempted _ to read through any correspondence her family sent her. 

 

Rounding the corner onto the landing, she felt a shift. Talibah couldn't quite place it, but she knew someone had been in her room. Probably one of Leliana's people, but they were always smart enough to keep her windows open. She loved to be greeted by the sounds of Skyhold below her as well as the gentle lull from the breeze of the mountains. She heard none of that now, and that meant that whoever had been here wanted her to know they had visited. 

 

Or… whoever it was hadn't left.

 

She pulled her grappling chain from her pocket, twisting it around her wrist. Continuing up the stairs warily, Talibah stopped abruptly when she saw who sat casually upon the foot of her bed.

 

The Iron Bull.

 

He chuckled at the sight of her, her fist wrapped around her grappling chain and her papers dropped, prepared to fight. 

 

"Woah Boss, let's save the bondage for next time, huh?" He joked, hands up in mock surrender. 

 

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and moved to pick up her paperwork. 

 

"What do you want, Bull?" Her voice was clipped, her guard still up. After she had gathered all she had dropped Talibah moved towards her desk, setting her mother's letters in her desk drawer and slamming it shut.

 

"Did you think I was an assassin?" Bull asked teasingly, his brow arched in question. 

 

"You could have been. Someone the Venatori or rival clans sent." She supplied, shrugging her shoulders as the thought of an attack by either enemy putting her back on edge. 

 

Studying her demeanor, Bull made his way across the room, standing close but enough to give her space. 

 

"And you were what… gonna throw yourself at them and demand answers?” He wondered, a hint of amusement in his tone. 

 

“Damn right.” She replied, her voice light now that she had somewhat relaxed. Leaning back into her chair she looked up into his face and smiled slowly. “So what you doin in my room, Bull? And why did no one let me know?”

 

“That's not important. What  _ is  _ important is that I've caught your hints.”He answered, which only confused Talibah more. 

 

“My hints?” She muttered, her face scrunching up in question. 

 

“Yeah, you want to ride the bull.” Talibah threw her head back and resisted the urge to laugh. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, has that line actually worked on people? ‘Cause I know you can do better than that.” Her voice fought to contain her amusement, but Bull was completely serious. Leaning against the side of her desk, Bull looked down into her face with his one good eye and arched his brow at her reaction, causing Talibah to straighten in her seat a little. 

 

“Like I was saying… I know you want it, but I don’t think you know what that means.” His voice dropped, the harsh undertone of his words causing a tingling in the pit of her stomach. Talibah’s lips curled into a mischievous smile as she rose from her chair, making her way slowly in front of Bull. 

 

“Oh really? Well… why don’t you show me?” The words barely left her mouth before Bull had her in his arms, her hands suspended above her head while he pressed her body against the bookcase. She felt him press himself into her, clinging with her legs around as much of his waist as she could. Talibah’s breath caught in her throat as she closed her eyes, absently grinding herself between his hard body and the ungiving bookcase. 

 

“Last chance, Boss.” He whispered dangerously, and Talibah leaned up as best as she could and nipped at his chin. “Do your worst.” She whispered back, and Bull’s mouth split open with a toothy grin. Resettling his hands around her waist, Bull made his way over towards her bed and set her down before he took a step back. Talibah’s brow arched in confusion as she sat up to her full height. 

 

“There any reason why you backing off?” She asked, hunching so that her elbows rested on her knees. Bull chuckled as he leaned on the wall across from her, his body language relaxed. That wicked smile was still gracing his features, and he licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her. 

 

“We need to set some rules down before we go any further.” He stated, and Talibah cocked her head to the side in thought before she nodded in understanding. 

 

“You have conditions to this.” She stated slowly, her body tensing. If he was ashamed of being with her she would just cut her losses and move on. Bull tutted softly as he watched the hurt seep into her eyes, her misunderstanding his intent. 

 

“As I said, you wanna ride the bull but you don’t know what that means.” He began, but Talibah scoffed at that rehashed line. 

 

“Oh, well please  _ enlighten  _ me then.” Talibah snapped, but Bull didn't take it personal. Instead, his smile grew as he waited for another chance to speak. 

 

“Am I allowed to finish or are you going to keep interrupting me?” He asked playfully, and Talibah shrugged her shoulders. “My offer is strictly physical—in this place I give you what you need. And right now what you need is a stress relief. I can be that—no strings attached—for however long you need me.” 

 

“Just like that?” Talibah wondered aloud, skepticism seeped in her tone. 

 

“Just like that. You got a lot of shit to deal with and almost all of it is thankless. Let me do something for  _ you _ for a change.” Bull quipped, the assuredness of his answer catching her off guard. 

 

“I’m flattered—really—but…” Talibah’s thoughts drifted, her unspoken reservations surfacing. She had already came to the resolution that due to her growing feelings she wouldn’t pursue anyone. She wouldn’t be hurt again. She wouldn’t subject herself or him or--

 

“You worried that you’ll lose your shot with our ambassador?” Bull chimed in, and Talibah’s eyes widened the tiniest bit, her knuckles clenching the fabric of her breeches within her grip. 

 

“Well… so much for hoping I was subtle.” She exhaled, dropping her head to hide her face. 

 

“You’re about as subtle as a sword to the face when you really like someone, Boss.” Bull joked, a light laugh coating his words. She shot her head up at that remark, brows crinkling in offense. 

 

“Fuck you!” Talibah yelled, a harsh laugh escaping her despite her conflicting feelings. 

 

“We’ll get there, don’t worry.” He winked, mouth kicked up in a smirk. 

 

“Keep picking on me I’ll throw you outta here.” Talibah fussed, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised a brow at him—daring him to continue. 

 

“As much as I would  _ love  _ to see you try, you gotta tell me what you want to do.” 

Bull responded, unfazed by her tone. 

 

Talibah’s laughter died down, her smile fading as she looked back at her feet. Clenching her jaw, she closed her eyes, her thoughts torn between compromising what she wanted and what she thought he’d want her to say. She didn’t hear as Bull pushed himself off the wall and came to stand before her, kneeling so that they were closer to eye level. His large hands reached out to settle on either side of her hips, so close she could feel the warmth of him drifting towards her. 

 

“Boss, in this room, we  _ talk _ . If there’s something you want, something you don’t like, something you need to say—you tell me. I’m pretty good at reading people, but I can’t read minds.” He confronted softly, watching for her reaction to his words. 

 

“Really now? Coulda fooled me.” Talibah quipped, relaxing as he continued speaking. He chuckled at her words, leaning closer as he subtly settled himself between her knees. 

 

“Tell me what you want.” He pressed, that deep rumble of his voice even more comforting up close. 

 

“Whatever I say you’ll be okay with?” She questioned, worry in her voice. 

 

“I’m a pretty flexible guy, Boss. We can discuss my hard limits another day. Just know bodily fluids are definitely off the table.” He joked, trying to get her to relax. 

 

“Bull.”  She sighed, a slight snort escaping her as she failed to hold back a laugh. 

 

“Kidding—sort of. I’m what you need in here. Just tell me.” He tried again, his voice softening. Talibah raised her eyes to stare him within his own, tilting her head to the side as she released an unsteady breath. 

 

“I want you both.” She whispered, and Bull smiled. 

 

“Right now?” He questioned, having an idea of what she meant but wanting her to elaborate. 

 

“No— _ you _ are going to finish what you started by sneaking around in here, coming onto me with all your big talk. But when this is over? When we’re back to being you and me outside of this room? I want you both.” She muttered quickly. Bull’s smile widened, one of his hands coming up to lightly stroke the skin of her chin beneath her lips. 

 

“Well, we’d have to ask her, too, now wouldn’t we?” He pondered aloud, and Talibah nodded quickly. Suddenly a surge of worry coursed through her—would she be open to a relationship with her? Is Bull?  

 

“Of course I’ll ask her. She might not even like me back so this entire situation is speculation anyway.” Talibah joked halfheartedly, and Bull sucked his teeth in annoyance at her deflection. 

 

“Have you seen the way she looks at you? Never mind, you clearly haven’t. But trust me, she likes you.” Bull spit out, and Talibah felt her heart quicken at his answer. This conversation was so surreal. She was having a hard time keeping up, honestly. 

 

“Bull… you’re seriously okay with this conversation we’re having?” Talibah wondered softly, and Bull nodded resolutely. 

 

“I take it you were expecting a different reaction.” He stated, noticing the way her shoulders finally relaxed, her knuckles no longer gripping the sheets as tightly as minutes before. 

 

“Honestly? Yes.” She exhaled, her voice still uncharacteristically soft. Almost like she was still in awe of how everything was transpiring. Bull’s finger that was gently stroking her skin quickly became a thumb and pointer finger gripping her chin to bring her gaze back to his own. 

 

“Maybe I’m not everything you need right now. Or in two weeks. Or a month. But being that this Inquisition is going to do its damndest to drain you of everything you have I don’t think it’s so bad to be there to help you through it.” Bull answered, making sure he kept his gaze locked in her own as he assured her. He could feel the slight beat of her pulse, her feelings quicking its pace. As he offered her a small smile, he watched her exhale heavily, a smile of her own being reflected back. “However, we’ll be discussing the doe eyes you and Ruffles shoot at each other later. Right now, I want to focus back on  _ you _ .” He added quickly, and Talibah chuckled at his change of topic. 

 

“You would, wouldn’t you?” She teased, nuzzling into the skin of his palm. Bull readjusted his grip on her chin to sweep the skin of his thumb along her cheek before resettling that hand back beside her hips. 

 

“Like I was saying earlier, Boss—I’ll never purposely go past your limits, but if I’ve misjudged, you tell me, understand?” He warned, wanting her to understand that now the focus would be back on what they had started when she walked in. 

 

“Yes sir.” She replied sarcastically, and Bull’s lips quirked into a half smile. His hands moved from beside her to settle on her hips, digging into the pliant flesh.  

 

“Good girl.” 

 

Talibah tried to resist the chills that coursed through her, but she couldn’t help it. His voice dropped into such a deep octave she felt it rock her like a tremor. His hands moved slowly, up and down her thighs, gripping her skin, dragging the blunt tips of his fingers under the backside of her knees. Talibah tried to contain her laughter and it ended up coming out as a choked squeak, causing Bull to tutt at her again. 

 

“Don’t hide your voice from me. Let me hear you.” He whispered, his eye never leaving her face. Talibah felt her breath leaving her in shallow puffs, her heart fluttering. Oh Stone, his voice was making her weak and he had barely touched her. Grasping around her knees, Bull pulled Talibah flush against him, her legs spread wide as he crouched over her on the edge of the bed. His fingers continued exploring--soft touches that left her whining and squirming in his hold, he never once breaking eye contact. 

 

“Tell me what you want.” He asked slowly, his voice deceptively calm.

 

“I thought… it was obvious.” Talibah panted, and Bull chuckled as he cocked his head to the side. 

“Not what I asked you.” He chided softly, and Talibah huffed as she tried to focus on steadying her breathing but that was absolutely difficult with him atop her and the ache between her legs and oh Stone if he would only just  _ move _ —

 

“I need… you to move.” She moaned, her voice light. 

Bull continued with his lazy exploration of her clothed body, his fingers tracing patterns over her leggings as he quirked his brow in a silent question.

“Please.” She asked softly, and Bull’s smile grew wider. 

 

“Good girl.” Gripping the fleshy meat of her thighs, Bull began to lift her up from under him. Talibah in her panic, clutched her arms around his neck to hold on as he resettled her towards the center of her bed. His hands came to rest above her own, gently pulling himself out of her grip. His hands then trailed down the length of her arms, then he gently cradled her face, then drifted his touch over her throat. When she threw her head back, Bull leaned in and nipped at the skin below her jaw, her moans vibrating against his lips. 

 

“Whenever something feels good, I want you to touch yourself. But you let me know when you're about to come. That's my job. Understand?”

“Yes.”

Bull’s face seemed impassive as he waited for her to catch on, and Talibah hurriedly added a quick ‘sir’ before he spoke again. 

“Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it in time.” 

 

Tracing his fingers along the buttons of her blouse, Bull began releasing them one by one, never removing his mouth from her neck. Once more of her darkened skin started to peek through, Bull traced his fingers across it, feeling the raised hairs as she moaned into the air. Pushing the garment open, her bound breasts came into view and Bull wanted nothing more than to bury his face between them. 

 

Not to be deterred, Bull gripped harshly on her breastband, ripping the fabric a bit in his haste to taste more of her skin. Talibah gasped at the harsh treatment, but the heat between her legs told a different story. Shaking his head, Bull chuckled as he leaned back, removing his impatient hands from her skin. 

 

“Take this off for me? I’ll work on your bottoms.” He requested gently, and Talibah nodded while providing a soft ‘yes sir’ as well. Her own fingers deftly removed the rest of her tunic, and as she loosened the ties of her breastband watched as simultaneously Bull began loosening the ties of her pants. His large hands gripped the bunched fabric and began slowly easing it down her legs just as she had released her heaving chest from its confines. Their combined efforts left Talibah in nothing but her flimsy underpants, a noticeable damp patch right in the crotch. Bull growled hungrily at the sight, his large fingers tracing over that very spot between her legs. Talibah threw her head back in shock, a whimper floating from her lips as she squirmed in his hold. 

 

“You're already so wet for me, pretty girl. And we only just started.” Bull remarked as he brought his body back up the bed to face her directly. Talibah kept still under his gaze until she felt one of his heavy hands began to trace along the symmetrical tattoos that adorned her skin. His featherlight touch drifted from the markings on her face, to the bands of her arms, to the one large one that rested right on her hips. He was purposely avoiding her breasts and between her thighs, causing the orgasm that built within her to grow at an agonizingly slow rate as he moved. A light sheen of perspiration began to coat her skin, and Bull leaned down to lick a path between her breasts to taste her. Arching off the bed, Talibah groaned, her desire making her slightly delirious. 

 

“Bull, please touch me.” She begged, and Bull chuckled as he continued his light touches all over, his gaze resettling back onto her face. 

 

“I  _ am _ touching you, pretty girl.” 

 

“I need more, Bull. Please.” Noting the wild look in her eyes, Bull leaned down and nipped at her pouting lips. His hands abruptly stopped their movement as he looked her directly in her eyes. 

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked suddenly. Talibah arched her brow in confusion and nodded without hesitation.

 

“Then you know I’ve got you, right?” Talibah felt her body calming down at the loss of his touch, and she replied with a soft ‘yes’ in the process. Smiling slightly, Bull’s hand resumed its languid exploration of her fevered skin, this time taking one of her heavy breasts in the palm of it. Her sensitive nipples made contact with the warmth of his hand and she released a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a scream. Bull’s other hand traced along the skin of her throat, watching as the veins in her neck seemed to jump at the contact. 

 

“Do you like being held here, pretty girl?” He asked lightly, watching as her face filtered between shock and excitement at the palm of his hand settling gently above her windpipe. Nodding in affirmation, Talibah licked her lips as she felt his fingers grip the sides of her neck, the slight pressure sending a jolt straight between her legs. The hand that was teasing her breasts began a slow descent to the juncture of her thighs, slipping beneath the fabric of her underpants and cupping her heated flesh in his palm. 

 

Talibah groaned at his gentle movements, the feel of his skin in her most intimate of places making her go mad. The vibration of her throat tickled the underside of Bull’s hand a bit as he squeezed gently, eliciting another moan from deep in her chest. 

 

“Stay with me, pretty girl.” 

Nodding once, Talibah began to relax, letting her body settle deeper into the comfort of her bed. Just as the flame in her belly began to simmer some, Bull’s hands began to move. The entirety of his hand between her legs began grinding down on her sex, her slickness smearing all over his palm. He made a point every now and again to grind the heel of his hand a little harder on her clit, and Talibah surged forward at the feeling. 

 

“Bull!” She screamed in warning, her hands clutching desperately at the wrist nearest her neck. Her smaller fingers dug into his skin, her lips quivering as the waves of a long promised orgasm began to ripple through her. 

 

“Not yet, pretty girl.” He stated, sliding his hand from between her legs. Talibah thrashed about, the edge so near yet taken from her just as quickly. Her chest heaved between them, her lungs fighting for breath. “Breathe for me. Slowly.” He coaxed, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her stomach. Talibah closed her eyes as she concentrated on steadying her breathing, feeling once again the dull hum of a release denied right beneath her skin. She felt the last piece of her clothing being slid slowly down her legs, the damp material discarded elsewhere. There was a slight dip in the bed as Bull repositioned himself, and when Talibah opened her eyes she saw he had taken up residence between her thighs. She gasped at the warmth of his breath so close to her sensitive skin, his fingers tracing patterns lazily across her hip tattoo. 

 

“Has anyone ever taken their time on you down here?” He asked languidly, his lips placing chaste kisses along the heat of her inner thighs. Talibah threw her head back, her knuckles gripping the sheets so hard in anticipation her arms shook. Closing her eyes in concentration, she shook her head as she tried to keep her voice steady. 

 

“No--not really.” She whispered finally, her voice tight. 

 

“I tend to. Once I get comfortable I could be here for a while. Oh, and one more thing?” Talibah forced herself to reopen her eyes and watch as Bull took a deep breath, his mouth curling in a devious smirk. The warmth of his exhaled breath sent another wave of goosebumps across her skin, and she whined at the feeling. “You smell fucking delicious.” 

 

Without another word, Bull dragged his tongue through her folds, making sure at the end of his upstroke he flicked her clit. Talibah's back arched off the bed, her hands clenching and unclenching the fabric between her fingers. Lewd, slurping sounds echoed within her room, her moans caught in her throat. Bull’s large hands gripped her thighs tight, spreading her legs wide as he delved deeper, his lips and tongue bringing her close to release yet again. Talibah gripped her own throat, dragging her nails down her skin as she tried to stave off her impending orgasm. When he began to trace a large finger around her entrance, Talibah’s eyes widened, the initial stretch wrenching a wrecked moan from her chest. His tongue continued to lave her outer lips, nudging and flicking at her clit at random intervals. Soon, he added a second finger, slowly pumping them in and out as he fully suckled on her bundle of nerves. 

 

“Bull! I-I’m— _ fuck _ —I’m about t-to come.” Talibah whined, and Bull nipped lightly at her thighs before continuing to stretch her on his fingers. Talibah's entire body shook with the force of trying to keep her orgasm at bay, but the feelings were becoming overwhelming. She needed release. How much longer was she supposed to hold out?

 

“Bull! P-please can I--” Bull raised his head, her juices coating his chin. He traced his tongue along his lips, licking up her essence. His large fingers continued to slowly pump inside of her, scissoring and stretching her wide. Talibah tried to keep still but she was so close she couldn't control herself. 

 

“You wanna come, pretty girl?” Bull asked softly, his fingers continuing to move slowly inside her. 

“Yes.” Talibah hissed out, her hips involuntarily coming off the bed. Bull chuckled at her responses, his free hand gently guiding her squirming hips back down.

 

“Breathe for me. I got ya.”

 

Closing her eyes, Talibah released a shaky breath as she tried to will her body back from the edge. Bull’s fingers slipped from inside of her, and she heard the unmistakable sound of him smacking his lips. “You taste so fucking good.” He muttered, placing a gentle kiss on her thigh. Talibah smiled softly, her body strung out and weary from the denial she longed for. 

 

“I’m not done getting you ready for me, but we can take a break.” Talibah released a shaky breath, sitting up slightly on her elbows as she regarded him from his position between her legs. 

 

“Will I be able to come?” She quipped, her frustration seeping through. Bull smiled at her cheeky tone, raising up from his previous position and moving closer, hovering over her. Their faces were mere breaths apart until he angled his head to whisper in her ear. 

 

“That's the plan.”

 

His large hand settled in the center of her chest, motioning for her to scoot further up the bed. As she positioned herself, Bull removed the last of his clothing, letting his pantaloons fall unceremoniously to the floor. When Talibah turned back around after getting in comfortable her breath hitched at the sight before her. 

 

Bull’s manhood bobbed a bit as he took a step towards the bed again, and kept bobbing as he crawled beside her. Talibah's focus was on the size of him, wondering how on earth he was going to fit inside of her. In her distracted musings, she wasn't aware of Bull's fingers slipping between her legs until it was too late. 

 

Her eyes rolled closed as she settled deeper into the pillows, her moans growing in strength. She felt the dull burn of her previously denied orgasms humming beneath her skin, and she opened her eyes to see Bull watching her face intently. 

 

“Does that feel good?” Bull whispered in her ear, his tongue tracing the outer shell. Talibah felt her stomach clench, her toes curl into the sheets beneath her. Panting, she nodded frantically as Bull’s fingers continued to tease her. The noises that floated to her ears were obscene; the squelch of her overflowing juices. The steady thump of his meaty fingers as they steadily entered into her. Bull's appreciative growl as he watched her slowly losing control. 

 

Suddenly Bull stopped, his fingers slowly pulling out from between her legs. Talibah sighed in frustration—she had been denied to her limits. 

 

“Tell me what you want.” He asked softly, and Talibah closed her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. 

 

“I want you inside of me.” She whispered hotly, and Bull’s lips widened into a smile. 

 

“I was just inside of you, pretty girl.” Nipping at her shoulder, he watched as Talibah hesitated to respond. A heartbeat later, she opened her eyes and answered as strongly as she could with her raw voice. 

 

“I need your cock inside me, Bull. Please.” 

 

Bull growled low in his throat, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck as he brought their lips together. When Bull released her from his rough kiss, she lay panting, her breathing erratic once more. 

 

“We’ll go slow. Can you hold out just a little longer, pretty girl?” Talibah nodded eagerly, her strength returning once she realized the end was in sight. Bull pulled apart, grabbing one of the discarded pillows as he knelt between her spread thighs. Gently lifting her hips, he placed the pillow under her backside. Taking his hardened member in his hands, Bull lightly traced the head along her outer lips. The moan that escaped her lips caused his cock to twitch, her sounds slowly becoming his undoing. Breathing deeply, Bull released a heavy breath as he continued his teasing. 

 

“You ready for me?” He asked gently, and Talibah nodded frantically again. If only he would just  _ move _ , she thought. 

 

And move he did. 

 

Slowly, Bull began pushing his length inside, and Talibah nearly wailed at the feeling. He was thicker than any she'd had before, stretching her deliciously. Bull grit his teeth at the snugness of her. She was still so tight. He moved slowly, creeping inch by inch inside of her, stoking the numbing flame in the pit of her stomach. When his member grazed that spot along her walls she nearly lost it. 

 

“Bull! I’m so close. P-please.” She pleaded, her hands gripping her neck tightly to anchor herself back. Bull wasn't even halfway in, but he picked up the pace, his large hands gripping her hips roughly. Talibah’s eyes began to flutter at the feel of him moving inside her, his girth stretching her as his balls slapped harshly against her ass. Bull’s hands slid from her hips to her thighs, and before Talibah could process what was happening he was stretching her open, his thrusts gaining in intensity. Talibah threw her head back, screaming as she felt her orgasm pulling her in. Bull felt her walls fluttering around his length and wanted nothing more but to feel her let go around him. Releasing one of her thighs, his hand gripped her chin as he continued pounding into her. Never breaking his rhythm, Bull looked into her eyes as he began to speak. 

 

“You've been such a good girl for me. Would you like to come?” The gentle steadiness of his voice coupled with the harshness of his fucking was turning Talibah into a wanton mess. Her eyes bore into his own as she breathlessly responded. 

 

“Yes! Please please pleasepleaseplease—”

“Then come for me.” 

 

The hand that gripped her chin was repositioned at the juncture of her thighs, his fingers circling her clit harshly. Closing her eyes, Talibah screamed as her orgasm overtook her like an explosion. Her voice was ripped from her throat as she was thrust headlong from one peak into another. And another. She felt her pleasure everywhere--every inch of her skin felt alive all at once, the dull burn from denials passed to a full raging inferno. Her muscles shook with the force of it, her toes curling as her pleasure seemed to engulf her completely. As she was thrown headlong into the abyss, Bull soon sought after his own. He continued pumping into her, prolonging the wondrous feeling as her walls tightened around him. He watched as she thrashed beneath him, her body untamable as she gave in to her release. She didn't register the wetness that shot from between her legs, or the death grip she had on Bull’s forearms. Both of which finally pushed Bull over the edge, his roar mixing with her cries. He felt his seed erupt from him and fill her in thick spurts, which triggered another--albeit smaller--orgasm for her. 

 

Whimpering from beneath him, Talibah nearly passed out, her body too weak to move. Bull slowly pulled himself off and out of her, watching as their combined juices flowed from between her legs. He wanted nothing more than to dive down and clean her with his tongue, but he knew she was spent and entirely too sensitive in this state. Rising from the bed, Bull took the washcloth and pail of water from beside the bed and began cleaning her off. Gently he wiped her body down, whispering sweet words she could barely process. When she was cleaned, Bull lifted her gently and tucked them both under her covers, wrapping her within the softness of the blankets and the warmth of his arms. He continued to stroke her softly, whispering praises in her ear as she slowly came back to her senses. 

 

“You did so good, Talibah. So good. Rest now. Ol’ Bull’s got you.”

 

Talibah, finally able to form a coherent thought hummed in assent, then snuggled deeper into his arms as she drifted off to sleep. Bull still lay beside her, stroking her skin gently as he watched her chest rise and fall with a relaxed breath. The tension in her body was finally expunged, her face one of content. Tracing one of his fingers along the shape of her lips, Bull felt the warmth of her breath as she continued to sleep through his gentle touches. 

 

He knew she needed this. Desperately. The weight of countless lives bore on her everyday. If he could give her this—release—it was the least he could do. As he silently pondered, Talibah shifted in her sleep, her body unconsciously burrowing deeper into the warmth of his embrace, her gentle breaths now warming the skin of his chest. Bull watched as her nose scrunched slightly, then relaxed as her gentle snoring filled the room. She needed this, Bull reasoned. She needed  _ him _ . 

 

He didn't realize he needed her just as much. 

 

Hours later, when she woke, Talibah felt a heaviness around her midsection. Tracing her fingers gently along the taut skin, the memories of hours passed came rushing back to her. Turning slightly to see over her shoulder, her face lit up as she saw Bull smiling lazily down at her. 

 

“Sleep well?” He asked playfully, but Talibah could only smile. Turning over completely, she reached up and traced her fingers along his face, reaching up to give him a chaste kiss. 

 

“Best sleep I’ve had in awhile. Thank you.” She whispered sleepily, and Bull nodded. He watched as her eyes grew heavy yet again as sleep tried to pull her back under. When her light snoring echoed within her room, Bull pulled himself out of her bed and began to get dressed. Making sure she was tucked safely in her blankets, Bull traced the tattoos across her skin once more before he quietly left her room. Just as he closed the door, Leliana was approaching, reaching for the handle. 

 

“Is the Inquisitor inside? I have ma—”

“No.” He replied gruffly. 

Leliana’s brow arched in surprise at his tone, watching as he stepped closer, forcing her to take a few steps back. “Let her rest.” He finished, leaving a stunned—yet curious—spymaster in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids: aftercare is just as important as checks during intense scenes. Even though this wasn't a full on scene, Bull still made sure to bring her back down gently because that's what she needed. (See what I did there?) 
> 
> If there was anything in here that should be fixed or caused alarm let me know and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Also, as a side note, I've been in a bit or a writing funk lately (plus I'm back in school + work) and this helped pull me out a bit. So sorry to any reading 'Poetic Justice' I will finish it as soon as I can.


End file.
